Graman gro-Marad
Graman gro-Marad is an Orc Enforcer who lives in the Imperial City Temple District with his wife, Umog gra-Marad. He works for Ormil as the bouncer at The Bloated Float Inn in the Waterfront District. He first encounted the survivor with his wife and J'mhad at the Temple of the One holding a small little barricade inside of it. Graman remains a supportive helper and person in general after over coming what he has been through. During the spread of rumors Graman listened in but didn't believe much on the nonsense. He just thought it was some necromancer sturring up trouble again. Although he chose not to fully believe it he still recieved one of J'mhad's flyers for protection inside of the Temple. Once he saw this though he started to believe in it more since even the Temple was in on it. He talked to his wife about it and both agreed upon entering the temple soon enough. However the infection hit sooner then everyone expected due to the fact Graman woke up and went downstairs to notice a couple of infected roaming around his house. He ran upstair's and woke up his wife to get ready for the worse. After grabing weapons his wife and him slew the infected lingering in their home and headed straight for the Temple of the One. Once they got there Graman noticed he and his wife weren't the only one's there. A whole bunch of people from the Temple district were also trying to wait out the infection. An hour later J'mhad rushed into the Temple with a pale look on his face, one of sadness and fear put together. The next day Graman and other's could hear more and more infected wandering around the Temple. Thus, talk began about leaving the Temple or if it was even safe at all. J'mhad rose up shortly after and asked anyone if they would like to become guard's to defend Survivors if worse comes to worse. Graman and his wife stood up along side others whom were retired Impeiral guards and took up arms. Sadly enough during the night into the third day one of the Temple's walls collapsed letting the infected inside killing and scaring many off. Graman and his wife however did not run. They both stood up and helped J'mhad to fend off the infected as best they could. Once the fighting stoped Graman took a look around and noticed it was just him, his wife, and J'mhad left in the Temple. Thus they all desides to contruct a small barricade inside the ruins to wait out a few nights. However early in the next morning Graman was awoken by screams and fighting and woke up his wife and J'mhad as well. Once though he told J'mhad to listen Umog pulled Graman aside and showed him her arm were a large chunk of her skin had been biten off. Graman's face turned pale as he hugged his wife. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Temple District